s1914fandomcom-20200213-history
Diplomacy
'Foreign Affairs: '''your command center for diplomatic relations Besides these aspects of publicity, the direct relations to your European neighbours are what matters most in the World where every leader is struggling for power and fighting their downfall. It is necessary to know your foes and to form strong alliances in order to stand up for a free and united world. The area of Foreign Affairs in your command center is the place dedicated for cultivating these relations since you can send letters to friend or foe or to those that are still undecided, trying to convince them to form alliances may they be of military or simply economical character. The Foreign Affairs panel is your command center for all those diplomatic relations. It is split into two parts: -"General Info" providing information about world nations and -the "Communications" area, the place to read and write messages from or to other players. '''General Information': Understanding the left panel In the left panel you find a table which lists all the leaders of any nation available in the World. Per default, they are sorted by their position on the DE Index of Power, starting with the highest rated nation on top. Next to the points a certain player has collected, you can see a small icon that gives you information about the player's activity state: the head-icon tells you that the player is of human kind and that he's active in this round (meaning that he is at most less than five days inactive). A small computer appears next to the head if the player gets inactive for at least five days (the exact number of days until a player is recognized as inactive can vary depending on the rules of the round). In this case, the artificial intelligence takes over the control of this account and continues playing. But be careful: a sign of player inactivity does not imply his territories to be an easy prey! Artificial intelligence continues controlling this account, building upgrades, military units and in case of enemy overtaking activities they won't spare no pains to fight back and defend their nation! After successful re-login of the player, the state will be set back to "active"; the icon changes to "head" and it stays until the controlling player gets inactive for at least five days (again, the exact number of days until a player is recognized as inactive can vary depending on the rules of the round). A computer-only icon shows that the nation is completely computer controlled. Those are the smaller nations in Europe with less than 12 provinces (each human player starts with 12 provinces) which cannot be used by human players. They work and act the same as nations where the leader became inactive and AI overtook control. Another very important thing in the list is the icon on the right (next to the number showing how many provinces the nation owns) in each row: it shows your political state to each nation in Europe. There are five different states available (War, Trade Embargo, Peace, Right of Way, Share Map), which will be explained in the following table: 'Relations:' * War: :: The continuation of diplomacy by other means. In this diplomatic state, any army of the enemy that is coming in range will be automatically attacked. Trades between nations at war at the stock market are not possible. It is considered obligatory to declare war prior to the first military actions. * Ceasefire/Trade Embargo: :: If set in times of war, all involved troops will stop firing. In peace times, a trade embargo will follow. During a trade embargo or a ceasefire, both nations involved can not trade with each other at the stock market. While troops of the other party are not bombarded automatically, any attempt of an army to pass an enemy city will be considered an act of war. * Peace: :: The neutral state of affairs. Markets are open for trades between both nations. While armies can pass each other on international grounds, an attempt of passing an enemy province is considered an act of war. * Right of way: :: If two nations are allied and fight side by side on the battlefield, it is obligatory to grant the partner right of way. By doing so, armies are able to travel foreign territory faster and without causing war. This can also significantly cut the distance of remote provinces to the capital through the other countries territory, and thus improves province morale. * Shared Map: :: Granting another nation the right to view all military information is the highest level of international cooperation. Sharing the map enables a maximum degree of military cooperation and is a sign of trust, as a sneak attack on the other country becomes impossible. 'Player information: '''Details from the right panel: The right panel is affected by the table on the left: if you select a nation, the right panel will show you specific information (like a map showing the corresponding nation in its actual size, the leader's name, the capital, informati Note: AI controlled players will not just respond to offensive actions: if you give them right of way, they might also give it to you after a couple of days. The same holds for peace: Just make sure to stop the fighting for a couple of days while setting the peace-switch in the Foreign Affairs Treaties page. 'Messaging: '''Comunication between players: Here you will find an overview of all messages received and sent. To view a certain message, just select it and the text appears in the right panel. This is also where you can reply to received messages, write new ones, forward messages or delete them. Under the right panel, you find the corresponding buttons for those actions.